End's beginning
by Danaide
Summary: Il neige, le froid s'empare des lieux, une présence veille sur un corps endormi sur un lit aux draps blancs. Que se passera t il lors que cette personne se réveillera? Qui est cette présence? Le début de la fin commence maintenant !
1. End's beginning

Titre : **End's beginning**

Cette histoire m'est venue en tête en écoutant « **The story** » de **30 STM**.

Oulala un gros délire, fallait que ça sorte alors voila !

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

**End's beginning**

Voici l'histoire de ma vie, ça n'a rien d'intéressant, une histoire banale, un mec parmi tant d'autre. Si je la raconte c'est qu'il y'a quelque chose d'important qui s'est passé, non ? Rien d'extraordinaire, ne vous imaginez pas un conte de fée. Il n'y a pas de fée, ni de cheval blanc encore moins de prince charmant, juste un autre mec aussi paumé que moi.

Ça nous est tombé dessus un matin comme ça comme tombe la pluie. Depuis on en est là, on a vécu des hauts et des bas, peut être plus de bas que de haut mais on est toujours là. Assis dans une chambre d'hôpital, je regarde par la fenêtre. Il neige, le bouillard se lève mais pas toi, ça fait un moment déjà qu'on est là. Moi te regardant dormir, tu deviens chaque jours un peu plus pâle, dis tu te prend pour la belle aux bois dormant ou quoi ? Si je t'embrasse tu te réveilleras ? Ça fait un mois qu'on est là. Ton corps est chaud pourtant ton âme n'y est plus.

La mienne aussi a foutu le camp avec toi. Comment on en est arrivé ici ? Je ne sais plus trop. Une bagarre, une dispute qui a mal tourné, je t'ai bousculé et puis … le trou noir, je ne me souviens de rien, les médecins disent que c'est à cause du choque, mémoire sélective ou un truc du genre.

L'histoire de ma vie, moi qui née, apprend à marcher, apprend à parler, vais à l'école, puis au lycée, ensuite toi, tu as tout chamboulé, tu as tout refait. Toute ma façon de voir les choses a volé en éclats. Quand j'y repense, ça me fait sourire. Après toi et moi, tout de suite amants, pas la peine de perdre encore plus de temps as-tu dit, ça fait des années qu'on ce connaît. On a tout simplement couché, non tu n'aimes pas ce mot, on a fait l'amour, tendrement, passionnément, lentement, amoureusement. Comme tu affectionnais ce mot, amour.

Notre histoire était un gros bordel, sans queux ni tête. On est toujours aussi paumé qu'au début. Tu étais l'être que j'aimais le plus. Oui « étais » car je sais qu'on ne sera plus ensemble. Je suis déjà parti, des amis ont prononcé de beaux discours à mes funérailles, de beaux mots qui ne me ressemblent en rien, seul toi connais ma vraie nature. Je suis déjà parti et toi tu dors là comme un con.

Dis si je meurs tu mouras avec moi ?

Tu t'en souviens ? Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ? M'accompagner ? J'en doute il n'y a pas plus battant que toi. Tu ne me rejoindras pas maintenant, tu vivras en ressassant nos souvenirs ensemble. Tu vivras longtemps, tu me pleureras beaucoup, ta douleur te détruira petit à petit, la souffrance te consumera l'âme. Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation alors je vais simplement te dire au revoir, on se reverra ne t'inquiètes pas mais pas avant un bout de temps qui semblera une éternité. Surtout ne mets pas fin à ta vie si non tu seras déchu et ton âme disparaîtra, se désagrégera.

Il fait froid et pourtant je ne ressens rien. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Les infirmières s'activent, en dirait que tu te réveilles.

Je suis aux portes de l'hôpital. Ce n'est pas comme dans les films tu sais. Je suis condamné à errer sur terre à jamais, il n'y a pas de paradis ni d'enfer. Non je crois que l'enfer existe, je vais passer l'éternité ici bas, sur terre comme un fantôme. Il n'y a pas de lumière ou d'ange pour venir chercher mon âme, il n'y a rien.

Un cri retentit, on t'a dit que je suis mort ? Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. Le brouillard est plus épais que je le croyais. Je m'avance, si tu savais à quel point l'après vie est laide. Non, il n'y a pas de monstre mais bien pire que ça. Tu sais combien de gens sont morts depuis que l'homme existe ? Ils sont tous là, je suis bloqué sans pouvoir faire un pas. Il y'a beaucoup trop de gens, une foule immense. Leurs visages sont livides, dénué de tout expression. Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Ils regardent tous vers le ciel, il est si sombre, des éclairs rouges le traversent par moments. Vis, profite de chaque seconde car après la mort il n'y a rien à part des milliards de morts, il n'y a presque plus de place.

Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Je me suis mis moi aussi à regarder ce foutu ciel, dans quel but, je ne sais. De toute façon il n'a rien d'autre à faire …

**Fin**

Je n'ai pas préciser qui parle exprès, mais c'est le couple Naruto et Sasuke dont il est question. Pour ma part c'est le brun qui meurt. Je me demande qui vous avez imaginé. Je n'ai pas décri aussi les personnages exprès. En bref je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer qui parle et la suite.

Une vision angoissante de la mort et triste de la vie, =_= désolé c'est pas mon genre ces horreurs ! Foutu chanson !

**Reviews !**


	2. Monster

Titre : **Monster**

Note : Les personnages sont à **Mazashi Kishimoto.**

Voici un autre OS, un peu différent du premier mais dans le même genre Mystery/Horror.

**Résumé :** De celui que tu étais autrefois il ne reste que des vestiges qui sont consumés par une promesse non tenue. Détruis l'illusion emprisonnée qui range ton cœur !

**Bonne Lecture !**

Excusez les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu autant de fois que possible.

**OoO**

**Monster**

_Les blessures inguérissables sont comme des roses écarlates_

_Fleurissant dans le coeur habité par la haine*_

Assis dans le noir un jeune blond fixait avec inquiétude la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

_Monster…_

Un craquement se fit entendre le faisant sursauter, il mit sa main hâlée devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

_How should I feel ?…_

Des pas retentirent, une respiration hachée brisait le silence angoissant de la demeure. Il se recroquevilla plus sur lui-même tenant fermement ses genoux près de sa poitrine. Il osait à peine respirer.

_Creature lie here…_

Une larme translucide coula doucement sur sa joue pâle. La fenêtre du mur sur le quel il s'était adossé s'ouvrit laissant entrer un courant d'air glacial.

_Looking through the window…_

Tout son corps frissonnait de peur, angoisse, froid … Il tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre, n'y voyant rien il prit courage et décida de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre mais un son l'arrêta net dans sa tentative, un son affreux … Debout au milieu du salon il regarda de nouveau la porte d'entrée avec horreur… _Où crois tu aller ainsi ?..._A qui était cette voix ? Et comment diable cette personne savait elle ce qu'il faisait ? A moins que …

_Monster…_

Un rire roque résonna comme pour répondre à ses questions, la voix reprit de plus belle. Toutes les vitres se brisèrent, le vent froid de décembre s'infiltrait à l'intérieur faisant voler les rideaux blancs des fenêtres. Les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient avec violence créant un énorme vacarme. _Qui je suis? … _

Le jeune homme se tint la tête, pris d'une migraine atroce. Il tituba tant bien que mal vers sa chambre où il s'enferma. Il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol.

_Toc toc…_

Quelqu'un semblait toquer à la porte d'entrée. Le blond se releva les yeux pleins de larmes, il espérait de l'aide. Peut être était ce même Sasuke !

_Is this a wishper ?_

Le parquet gelé sous ses pieds se mit à trembler s'ouvrant par endroits, des trous béants sombres, sans fond… De nouveau la respiration hachée se fit entendre, plus forte, plus proche.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer un grand homme encapuchonné tout de noir vêtu. A mesure qu'il s'approchait le blond reculait jusqu'à buter contre son lit. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la terreur, son azur semblait encré dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, des yeux rouge sang.

L'inconnu affichait un immense sourire malsain se délectant de la peur du blond. Il avançait encore et encore vers sa proie tendant la main pour l'attraper.

Une main pâle vint entourée la gorge tannée, ses doigts longs et fins serraient avec hargne. Le jeune homme essayait tend bien que mal de se dégager mais en vain, toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. L'air vint à lui manquer peu à peu faisant viré sa peau d'ordinaire halée au bleu. Il suffoquait, une sensation atroce, une douleur incomparable.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, son esprit s'embrumait, il sombrait dans l'inconscience doucement. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi des mains d'un étranger dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage.

Ce dernier le relâcha enfin et le jeta sur le lit maculant les draps blancs d'une belle couleur vermeille qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

Le blond mit ses mains sur sa poitrine d'où un flot de sang n'arrêtait de couler. L'homme en face de lui riait aux éclats, s'amusant de sa situation. Il entreprit de défaire lentement sa cape, ses mains pâles s'activaient sur le vêtement noir.

Sa victime suffoquait sur le lit tenant fermement sa poitrine comme pour stopper l'hémorragie. Le jeune homme convulsait crachant encore et toujours ce liquide vermeil âpre.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Il ne cessait de poser cette question. Il rampa sur le lit et s'adossa au mur. L'inconnu se tourna vers lui en retirant sa capuche.

_Then he slowly saw the nightmare…_

Un jeune homme brun se tenait devant lui l'air triomphant. Sa chevelure ébène ondulait au gré des courants d'airs qui parcouraient la pièce, ses lèvres fines affichaient un rictus moqueur. Il toisait le blond de haut. Ce dernier le fixait sans bouger, sans rien dire, sous le choc … Pourquoi voulait il le tuer ? Et de cette façon si atroce… _Pourquoi Sasuke ?_

Le brun dégaina son katana en s'avançant dangereusement vers le blond. Un rire lui échapper avant de planter son arme dans le cœur de son vis-à-vis. 

Dans un cri Naruto se réveilla, il s'assit sur son lit essayant de reprendre son souffle mettant une main sur son cœur … Pas de plaie pourtant la douleur était là…Encore et toujours ce cauchemar mais au moins dans ces rêves Sasuke était avec lui, un rire amer échappa au blond à cette pensée…

_La promesse non tenue_

_Brûle dans mon âme_

_Et explose de rouge, rouge…*_

**_Fin_**

Hum … Vi je sais c'est sombre mais que voulez vous y'a que ça dans ma caboche ces temps si ! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez compris le message que j'ai voulu faire passer… J'ai voulu dire que la fixation que fait Naruto sur Sasuke pour le ramener le tuera, c'est pour ça que le « _monster_ » enfin ses angoisses et peurs prennent la forme de Sasuke. Ça finira par le tuer. D'ailleurs la phrase au début parle de Sasuke.

Ses blessures sont inguérissables, son passé, toute la peine qu'il ressent le rangent de l'intérieur et dévorent son cœur.

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plait !**

*_ ce sont les paroles de « Umineko no naku koro ni » d'Akiko Shikata


End file.
